Avengers 3099
by silverfox01
Summary: With most heroes gone, the world is in turmoil. Life for mutants have taken a step backwards. So what happens when a mutant becomes the new leader of the Avengers?


Two young men walked down 67th street in New York City. One, wore a black T-Shirt and baggy cargo pants with dark blue hair, the other was abnormally large, standing out from the crowd in size, with dirty blonde hair. The two seemed to be fussing over something as the shorter one looked up at the flying cars over head.

"C'mon James! Let's due Chinese this time…" Jeremy begged looking down at his friend.

"Jeremy, I won the bet and I'm craving Italian." James said with a smile as they continued down the street.

"Smart ass…" Jeremy said, with a smirk.

James laughed as he stared up at the cars. "C'mon you big galoot. Let's get some Chinese." He opened the door to a restaurant and led him inside.

The two sat at a small booth, Jeremy barely fitting. James hid a smile as he watched his friend struggle. The waiter soon came to the two's table.

"Can I help you?" He asked, eyeing Jeremy.

"Yeah, how bout bigger booths?" Jeremy asked glaring out the window.

James laughed. "How bout some mushu pork big bro?" He asked staring at the menu.

"Yeah, sure." Jeremy said coldly.

"Would you like that in a barrel?" The waiter asked still eyeing Jeremy.

Jeremy stood up and flipped the table grabbing the man in his huge hand. "What was that?!" He ordered rearing back to punch him. James stood up and grabbed his arm. "Jeremy… Don't…" He said coldly eyeing the waiter. A growl escaped Jeremy's throat as he sat the terrified man down. "Thank you young man for containing your brother." The waiter said relived. James only sneered and turned to walk away. "I only told him to put you down so I could do this." James spun around and punched the waiter. "C'mon Jeremy." James said, giving the waiter a hard look and walking out.

"Damn people. Can't stand to see a big man." James said under his breathe. "Damn it James, I'm just large not fat." Jeremy said munching on a hotdog. James laughed as he ate his hotdog and continued down the street. Jeremy snorted at him. James roared with laughter, but was soon caught short from a scream.

They spun around in time to see a car take off into the air and a woman scream "My baby!"

James cussed under his breathe and turned to Jeremy. "Ready?" He asked. "Yep…" Jeremy said staring at the car and grabbing James by his shirt.

With a heave, Jeremy threw James at the speeding car and landed him on the hood.

James smiled at the two men inside the car and the young girl in the back of the car. He glared at the two men as the wind blew through his shoulder length hair. Without warning, one pulled out a gun and cocked it. James eyes got wide as the first shot was fired. As it hit the glass, James disappeared in a black and purple smoke, and with a BAMF, he appeared in a black and purple smoke with in the car, but his skin was now blue fur, he had only three fingers, and two toes, he had pointy ears, and a long prehensile tail.

He took the driver's head and slammed his head into the dash and grabbed the other's gun away with his prehensile tail. As the car started to fall, James teleported to the back seat and grabbed the girl and teleported out of the car. The two appeared beside Jeremy.

"What about the other two?" Jeremy asked, ripping off the ropes on the girl. "Do I have to?" James asked squatting closer to the ground, leaning on his haunches. "Yes." Jeremy said staring at him. "Okay." James hissed and teleported back into the car and grabbed the two and teleported back to the streets. He leaned on his haunches as the men fell backwards onto the sidewalk. James turned and stared at the out of control car.

"Um… Jeremy." He said, his tail moving back and forth. "I think that was a bad idea." He hissed.

Jeremy stared to. "I do to little buddy." The car soon slammed into a building sending debris down into the street below. James spun around and stared at Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" He started. "Got it!" Jeremy yelled taking off towards the falling debris. He slid under it just as the debris hit the ground.

"Shit." James said under his breathe. Then a smile spread across his face as he saw the debris fly in all directions, Jeremy standing under it, people around him staring in amazement.

James pressed a button on his watch and he turned back into his human self. He walked to Jeremy and stared at the now gathering crowd staring at them. "Thank its time to exit stage left mi amigo." He said, staring back. "Yep." Jeremy nodded.

James laid his hand on Jeremy's arm and with a BAMF disappeared in a black and purple smoke, leaving rubble and mesmerized onlookers.

That night, James sat in the their small low class apartment in his true blue form. Being two mutants didn't really bring in much money. He stared at the T.V. as he sat on the couch in his pajamas. A black muscle shirt and white bottoms. He sat and stared with a bowl of cereal. He sighed as he let the cereal fall from the spoon back to the bowl. He stared at the door as Jeremy walked back in carrying groceries.

"Have fun?" James asked helping him with a bag. "Na… Just the usual asses." Jeremy replied staring at the T.V. "We on?" He asked walking towards the kitchen. James nodded. "Not a surprise." Jeremy said unpacking the bag.

Without warning a large explosion filled the apartment and sent both of them flying. James landed on all fours and stared at the now large hole in the side of the apartment. "What the hell was that?" Jeremy said trying to get his feet.

From the hole came a being clad in orange and yellow armor. "James Wagner come with me." The being ordered. "I don't think so. You want my little brother, got to go through me first!" Jeremy said, charging head first at the being.

The being easily picked up the massive man and threw him into a wall, stunning him. James stared in surprise and teleported to him.

"Hey Jeremy, you okay?" He asked before the being grabbed his tail. "Shit!" James screamed, before he teleported to another place in the room. He stared at the man from the top of the fridge. "What the hell do you want with me?" James ordered.

The being just stared. "I need you to come with me. Preferably willingly."

"Tough shit." James snarled, as he teleported and started punching the being in the head. The being only shrugged it off and smacked him off stunning him. He bent down and picked him up. "Try to warn him." He said before flying out of the hole.

James awoke in a fancy office. He stared at the food sat before him. He grabbed an apple with his tail and sat cross legged eating it suspiciously. As he sat there staring out of the window, humming to himself, as a old woman walked into the office.

"Mr. Wagner…" She said sitting at the desk.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but you will." She said, pulling some files from a drawer. "My name is Amelia Stark."

With this James's eyes popped open. "Stark? As in Stark Corps.?" "The same." She said.

He shook his head and stared at her. "So what do you want to do with me?" He asked.

She smiled a warm smiled. "I want to give you a job." She started. "So you kidnap me?" He asked.

"I gave you a choice." A young boy said walking in. "James, my grandson, Jessie." Amelia said, acknowledging the boy.

James looked at him. "What do you mean _you_ gave me a choice?" He asked. "The same as it sounds. I came to retrieve you." Jessie said.

James shook his head in disbelief. Then turned to Amelia. "What kind of job?"


End file.
